Solitude
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver se retrouve seul, dans un endroit étrange... Il est en colère... Désolée, je ne peux pas en dire plus si je ne veux pas spoiler


La solitude... Oliver Queen l'avait ressentit, tellement de fois, un peu trop souvent même, beaucoup trop souvent. Quand il avait échoué sur l'île, certes il n'était pas resté seul très longtemps... Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il c'était sentit seul à chaque seconde, il était loin de tout, loin de chez lui, loin de sa vie, loin de ceux qu'il aimait. Il était seul dans sa tête et dans son cœur, même s'il n'était pas seul physiquement.

Perdu... ça aussi il l'avait connu, et ce que trop bien... Il avait été perdu à la seconde où il avait posé le pied sur l'île, il perdait petit à petit ce qu'il était, qui il était, son caractère, son tempérament, sa force, son amour... Son humanité... Même en revenant chez lui... Il n'avait pas récupéré tout ça, sa solitude et son sentiment d'être perdu étaient restés encré en lui, enfoncé au plus profond de son âme... Et puis petit à petit tout était revenu, doucement, lentement, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour récupérer tout ça, il le savait... Mais là, il n'en avait rien à faire, strictement rien à faire...

Seul... Perdu... Loin... C'est tout ce qu'il ressentait au même moment. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé, mais là il se sentait seul, mal... Il voulait disparaître, il voulait s'enfoncer au plus profond des abysses, ne plus jamais refaire surface...

Les bips de l'appareil résonnait dans la pièces, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, deux médecins entrèrent rapidement, chassant Théa, Diggle et Roy qui étaient présents. Les deux médecins branchèrent des fils, des câbles puis le défibrillateur... Sans résultat... La ligne de vie était plate, sans réaction, sans qu'il ne réagisse.

Ils étaient sortis de la chambre, s'inquiétant pour lui... Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que de là où il était... Oliver Queen voyait tout... Et malgré qu'il soit désolé que ses amis ressentaient ça... Il ne voulait pas revenir... Il voulait partir s'enfoncer, il en avait assez de lutter.

« John ! »

Les deux amis se retournèrent, Oliver aussi, bien que personne ne le voyait, lui il était là, et il vit Félicity arriver en courant vers eux, l'air paniqué, les yeux humides, les joues rouges...

« Il va bien ? »

« Non... »

« Où est-il ? »

John montra la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait... Elle voulut y entrer mais son ami la retint par le bras.

« Ne rentre pas... »

« Je veux le voir ! »

« Il vient de faire un arrêt, les médecins sont avec lui. »

Oliver put voir les larmes de la jeune femme couler de nouveau... En temps normal, il détestait voir ses larmes, mais là... Il s'en moquait, car lui souffrait mille fois plus, pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement, son cœur était brisé... En un million de morceau... Et c'était elle la responsable.

_Flash Back_

_Il n'en revenait, il était prêt... Il était enfin prêt à aller vers elle, et elle en choisissait un autre... Il ne supportait pas ça, il ne pouvait vivre avec ce sentiment de trahison... Il se sentait, trahi, brisé, seulement la moitié de lui même... Et encore... Il s'était toujours dit que tant qu'elle était heureuse il le serait aussi, mais il avait tort... Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit avec un autre que lui. Il pensait à tout ça en fonçant sur sa moto comme un fou après ce voleur, il devait l'arrêter, ça lui ferait du bien de se sentir un peu utile. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, avec son cœur brisé... Qu'il ne remarqua pas la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus..._

_Fin Flash Back_

« Ils m'ont appelé, je suis venu aussitôt... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui à pris de partir seul... »

« Félicity... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu l'as vu ce soir ? »

« Non... Pourquoi ? »

« Il venait te voir... Il voulait te parler. »

« Me parler de quoi ? »

John n'eut pas le temps de lui dire, à la joie d'Oliver qui continuait d'observer la scène, il appréciait un peu de la voir souffrir, juste un peu. Après tout il l'aimait, et n'aimait pas voir celle qu'il aimait souffrir. Le médecin sortit de la chambre et s'approcha d'eux.

« Son cœur est reparti... Mais son état reste critique... Il faut vous préparer au pire. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Roy réussit à convaincre sa sœur de rentrer, Oliver aurait aimé le remercier, elle avait l'air épuisée. John avait du rentrer plus tôt pour s'occuper de Sarah. Félicity avait proposé de rester pour donner des nouvelles au cas où. En la voyant assise près de lui, les yeux toujours rougis de larmes, il voulait tendre une main pour lui essuyer les joues, mais il ne pouvait pas, il le savait.

« Je suis désolée Oliver... »

_« De quoi es-tu désolée ? De m'avoir brisé le cœur ? De ne pas m'aimer ? »_

« Je t'ai blessé... Je le sais... Ce que je t'ai dit t'a blessé... Je n'aurais pas du dire ça... Tu as dit que tu m'aimais... J'ai attendu ces mots si longtemps et pourtant je t'ai rejeté... Je suis désolée. »

_« Le mal est fait... »_

« Il faut que tu te battes s'il te plaît... Même si ce n'est pas pour moi... Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup trop de mal pour ça... Fais-le pour les autres. »

_« Ils seront mieux sans moi »._

« Et je te défends de penser qu'on serait mieux sans toi. »

Oliver parut surpris qu'elle lui réponde ça... Il se rapprocha un peu, juste un peu... Avant de fermer les yeux et de se retourner prêt à partir de la chambre, quand il entendit une chose qui le brisa encore plus.

« Je t'aime... »

_« Menteuse... »_

Il sortit de la chambre et arpenta les couloirs un bon moment, il put voir des infirmières, des médecins vaquer à leurs occupations, des patients qui déambulaient dans les couloirs malgré l'heure tardive. Il jetait un œil partout où il pouvait, jouant les curieux. Oliver ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Comment il pouvait être couché dans un lit d'hôpital, dans le coma, alors qu'il se trouvait ici également à marcher dans les couloir sans fin et sans vie du bâtiment... Il pouvait tout voir tout entendre, mais personne ne pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il était là, personne ne se rendait compte qu'il était là, qu'il entendait tout... Mais qu'il ne reviendrait pas... Il ne pouvait pas.

Ses devoirs d'Arrow ? John, Roy, Laurel et Lyla se débrouilleraient très bien. Félicity ? Il lui en voulait beaucoup trop pour ce soucier d'elle, oh il l'aimait... Oui, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, mais il ne supportait plus de vivre près d'elle comme ça, il ne pouvait plus, alors il préférait partir. Théa... C'était la seule qu'il regretterait vraiment... Sa petite sœur qui avait tellement grandi... Mais elle était forte elle aussi, elle s'en sortirait, John, Roy, Laurel, Lyla... Et même Félicity l'aideraient à s'en sortir.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des pleurs dans la salle de jeux. Il s'y dirigea et y entra. Il vit une fillette, environ huit ans qui pleurait doucement. Elle s'essuyait les yeux avec les manches de son pyjama et reniflait beaucoup. Oliver aurait bien aimé la consoler mais c'était impossible, il le savait. La fillette se releva et remis ses cheveux blonds derrière les oreilles, puis elle se retourna.

_« Vous me voyez monsieur ? »_

Oliver fut surpris, très surpris, la situation devint de plus en plus étrange, une fillette le voyait. Lui, l'homme dans le coma.

_« Toi aussi on dirait. »_

_« Oui... Je vous voit. »_

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

_« Oh... Molly est partie... Je suis toute seule maintenant. »_

_« Molly ? »_

La fillette hocha la tête et quitta la salle de jeux.

_« Pourquoi vous êtes-la ? »_

_« J'ai eu un accident. Pourquoi tu me vois ? »_

_« Parce que je suis comme vous monsieur. »_

_« Appelle-moi Oliver, comme moi ? »_

_« Viens ! »_

Elle sourit, lui prit la main et se mit à courir, au bout de quelques secondes, ils étaient devant une chambre où deux lits se trouvaient. Un vide et un avec cette petite fille reliée à tout un tas de tuyaux, dont un qui l'aidait à respirer.

_« Molly était dans l'autre. Mais elle est partie au ciel... Elle était plus grande que moi et super gentille. Elle était tombée d'un arbre et avait une grosse blessure à l'intérieur de la tête. »_

Oliver regardait le corps de cette petite fille, elle semblait si fragile dans ce lit...

_« Et toi ? »_

_« Moi... Je sais pas... Je me rappelle pas... Je crois que j'attends quelqu'un... Je sais pas qui... J'aimerais aller au ciel moi aussi... J'en ai marre d'être dans ce lit. »_

_« Pourtant tu es ici... C'est... »_

_« Bizarre... J'y suis depuis longtemps... Je comprends pas pourquoi je suis là et dans le lit... Ça arrive parfois à des gens, comme Molly ou toi. Molly attendait quelqu'un aussi... Et il a été trouvé... »_

_« Elle attendait qui ? »_

_« Julian... C'est un garçon plus vieux... Il avait besoin d'un cœur... Alors la maman de Molly a choisit de donner le cœur de Molly à Julian. Maintenant Julian va aller mieux. »_

La petite reprit sa marche, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer de se voir ici. Il la suivit, ça lui faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un qui lui parlait, et de parler avec elle.

_« Tu t'appelles comment ? »_

_« Amélia., Molly m'appelait Mia... J'aime bien. »_

Sans s'en rendre compte Oliver et la petite... Amélia vu que c'était son prénom furent tout les deux devant la chambre de l'archer. Il voyait Félicity qui lui tenait la main et qui avait posé sa tête sur le matelas, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle continuait de lui parler.

_« Tu as de la chance... »_

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_« Quelqu'un est avec toi... Moi je suis toute seule. »_

_« Je préférerais être seul... »_

_« C'est pas bien de mentir... Tu veux aller au ciel toi aussi ? »_

_« Ce serait mieux... Je ne souffrirais plus... »_

_« Tu as mal à cause d'elle ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas en parler... »_

_« D'accord... »_

Oliver entra de nouveau dans sa chambre, cette fois, il était suivit d'Amélia. Il fut surpris d'entendre Félicity qui lui parlait encore.

« Ta sœur vient d'appeler... Elle est inquiète pour toi. Je lui ai dit que tu allais t'en sortir, parce que c'est la vérité. Tu dois te réveiller Oliver... Elle a besoin de toi... On a tous besoin de toi... Moi aussi... »

_« Elle dit des mensonges... »_

_« Je ne crois pas Oliver... Sinon elle te parlerait pas alors que tu dois pas entendre normalement. »_

_« Ce sont des mensonges Amélia... Sinon elle ne m'aurait pas fait de mal... »_

_« Pourquoi elle t'en a fait ? »_

Oliver ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, pas du tout. Cette petite fille connaissait bien le sujet, elle avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude de croiser des gens dans leur état, et elle semblait comprendre beaucoup de choses.

« Je suis tellement désolée Oliver... Je sais que tu m'as vu... Avec Ray, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais moi non plus... Je l'apprécie, c'est tout. C'est toujours toi celui que j'aime... Bon ok, je ne te l'ai jamais dit directement... J'aurais peut-être du... Au moins une fois... Mais tu sais... Quand je t'ai repoussé... Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te blesser... J'ai juste eu peur... Pour toi... Tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour ceux que tu aimes... Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes et que tu finisses par mourir par ma faute... »

_« Félicity... »_

_« Tu vois, elle te ment pas... »_

_« Je lui ai fait du mal... »_

Il allait continuer quand il entendit un portable sonner. C'était celui de Félicity, elle se leva, à regret tout en gardant une main dans celle d'Oliver et décrocha son téléphone. Elle soupira en voyant le nom.

« Ray, je ne vais pas rentrer... ». « Non, il ne s'est pas réveillé... » « Je sais que je ne peux rien faire, mais je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul... Il a besoin de moi. » « Non... Ray, je dois rester avec lui... Il faut qu'il sache... »

Elle soupira et écouta un long moment ce que lui disait Ray.

_« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il lui dit... »_

_« Désolée... Tu peux pas sortir de l'hôpital... Juste rester là. »_

_« Tu es plus fâchée contre elle ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... »_

Félicity regarda vers Oliver en souriant, elle lâcha sa main et caressa tendrement son visage.

« Ray... Désolée de te dire ça comme ça... Mais tu as raison... C'est lui que j'aime, plus que tout, c'est avec lui que je veux être, toujours. Je dois rester ici pour quand il va se réveiller, je veux qu'il sache que je l'aime et que même s'il ne me pardonne pas... Je serais toujours là pour lui. »

Oliver se rapprocha de nouveau de Félicity, il avait envie de la toucher, de lui prendre la main, de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum. Mais il était incapable de faire ça. Il devait se réveiller pour ça mais ne semblait pas capable de le faire. Il se retourna vers Amélia qui souriait doucement avant qu'elle ne reparte dans les couloirs.

Il retourna les yeux vers Félicity, toujours au téléphone avec Ray...

« Ne viens pas Ray... Ça ne servirait à rien, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, tu ne changeras pas mon cœur. ». « Je l'aime ok ? Que tu viennes ou pas ne changera pas ce fait... ». « Écoute je te laisse, il a besoin de moi... »

Oliver l'a vit raccrocher et même éteindre son téléphone, ne voulant plus être déranger, il l'avait vu envoyer un sms à Théa lui disant qu'elle la rappellerais d'ici deux heures. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et repris la main de l'archer.

« Pardonne-moi... »

_« Je te pardonne... Je t'aime aussi... »_

Il voulait se réveiller, lui prendre la main, la prendre dans ses bras, se sentir vivant, aimé, ne voulait plus se sentir seul et perdu. Il voulait être avec elle. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, si il avait pu il l'aurait touché. Aurait caressé sa joue, ses cheveux...

_« Tu vas bientôt repartir Oliver... C'est elle que tu attendais... »_

_« Désolé, tu vas te retrouver encore toute seule. »_

_« Oui... Mais ça va... Tu dois retourner avec elle. »_

_« C'est ce que je veux aussi. »_

_« Vas-y, elle t'attend. »_

Sans comprendre comment quand Oliver ouvrit les yeux après les avoir juste cligné... Il pouvait voir Félicity qui le regardait, les yeux rougis mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il voulut lui parler mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, la jeune femme se releva et tenta de se diriger vers la porte mais il réussit à la retenir par la main. Elle se retourna et se rapprocha de lui.

« Je vais juste prévenir un médecin... Et je dois prévenir Théa aussi. »

Il prononça quelque chose si bas qu'elle ne put entendre, il avait mal à la gorge et ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment, elle se rapprocha près de son visage pour entendre mais voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le comprendre il se contenta de prononcer les petits mots « je t'aime » très clairement afin qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

« Oliver... »

Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement, elle ferma les yeux à ce contact et sourit en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas le repousser mais c'est ce qu'elle fit, doucement, délicatement... Pour ne pas lui faire de peine, mais il le prit mal et détourna les yeux loin d'elle.

« Je t'aime aussi... Je veux juste prévenir le médecin... Qu'il vienne voir si tout va bien... »

« … Entendu... »

Elle n'avait pas tout compris, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda d'essayer de répéter s'il pouvait. Il sourit et hocha la tête, il inspira un bon coup, toussota un peu et redis ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Je t'ai entendu... Je te pardonne... Reste... »

Elle sourit et ne résista pas à l'envie qu'elle avait de le prendre dans ses bras, malgré la douleur Oliver l'enlaça doucement, il sentait sa tête contre son cou, ses mains sur ses épaules, il se sentait bien, vivant, heureux. Puis elle se souvint de ses blessures et voulu se redresser mais il la retint contre elle, il posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit en l'éloignant juste un petit peu.

« Reste... »

« Je ne pars pas... Promis. »

« Reste avec moi... »

« Je te le promets... Tu as vraiment tout entendu ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête, il voulait tout lui raconter mais n'avait pas de force alors il lui dit qu'il lui dira plus tard... Elle comprit et lui sourit avant qu'il ne la laisse aller chercher un médecin. Quand elle revint elle lui reprit la main qu'il lui tendait sous le regard du médecin qui semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Il examina Oliver et se fit rassurant quant-à son état bien qu'il doive se reposer le plus possible pendant un moment. L'archer soupira mais Félicity promis qu'il ne ferait pas d'effort. Le médecin sortit après avoir remis de l'anti douleur dans la perfusion. La jeune femme sortit son portable et le ralluma, elle devait prévenir Théa.

« Ta sœur est très inquiète... Je dois lui dire que tu vas bien. »

Elle soupira en voyant cinq appels de Ray reçut alors que le portable était éteint. En voyant son regard ennuyé Oliver essaya de se redresser mais il retomba aussitôt, elle posa le portable sur le lit et l'aida à se remettre bien.

« Je t'en pris fais attention... Ne te blesse pas davantage... »

Il vit une larme couler de sa joue, il l'essuya doucement et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Je vais bien... »

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi t'es-tu mis en danger ? »

« Je... N'avais plus rien à perdre... »

« Et moi alors ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais... Je ne suis rien pour toi ? »

« Je pensais t'avoir déjà perdu... Avec Ray... »

« Oliver... »

« Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi... Je comprends... Mais te voir avec un autre... Je ne peux pas... Je ne le supporte pas... »

« C'est fini lui et moi... »

« Je sais... Je t'ai entendu... Je ne veux pas te perdre... »

« Tu ne m'as jamais perdu... Il n'y a toujours eu que toi. »

« Même après... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui sourit.

« Je t'aime Oliver... Je veux être avec toi et personne d'autre... Si tu le veux aussi... »

Sans se soucier de la douleur il se redressa et l'embrassa passionément, elle était surprise mais sourit et se laissa faire, elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de ferveur que lui, elle était heureuse, elle sentait ses bras la tenir tendrement contre lui, elle ne voulait être nul part ailleurs. Quand il s'éloigna ils se souriaient.

« Ne fais plus rien d'idiot comme ça... »

« Je te le promets. »

« Ok... »

Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'aida à se rallonger avant de le rejoindre sur le lit. Il sourit et lui fit de la place avant de lui raconter ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait. Une fois fini il put voir Félicity qui pleurait doucement.

« Tu ne voulais pas survivre ? »

« Pas au début non... Désolé... Mais mainenant... Je ne veux être nul part ailleurs qu'ici Félicity... »

Elle lui sourit et se blotit encore plus contre lui, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, sans se soucier des personnes qui pourraient entrer dans la chambre, le nouveau couple savait qu'ils auraient encore à parler mais pour le moment, ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

C'est dans cette position que Théa les trouva quelques heures plus tard, elle avait tenté de joindre Félicity mais n'avait pas de réponse, alors elle était venue et elle sourit en entendant le médecin dire que tout allait bien mais qu'il préférait laisser les amoureux dormir tranquilement.

« Oui laissez-les... Ils ont besoin d'être ensemble pour un moment. »

« Pas de soucis. »

Théa sourit et retourna chez elle, elle parlerait à Roy de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était heureuse de voir que son frère allait être enfin heureux.

**Voilà ! J'epsère que vous avez aimé, je sais que la fin est un peu baclée, mais je n'ai plus d'idée vraims désolée ^^**

**Par contre j'ai écrit une fic en 7 chapitres, qui sera vraiment extrêmement différente de ce que j'ai écrite, très sombre, mais je pense que vous aimerez quand même.**


End file.
